This invention relates to magnetic recording heads and more particularly to a technique and associated tool for gripping a head workpiece and engaging it in prescribed angular relation with a lapping means to "blend" (bevel) prescribed edges of the workpiece.
Workers in the art of making and using magnetic recording heads for high performance digital data recording (e.g., with floppy disks) are aware that in the course of manufacturing such heads, certain edges or corners thereof are typically beveled or "blended" (rounded) in a prescribed known fashion. This invention relates to a technique and an associated tool enabling one to prescisely control such a blending operation and to perform the operation faster, more repeatably and with minimal scrap. It will be seen that other advantages such as nominal tooling costs and very little operator training required will also result.